Si seulement
by mevanoui
Summary: Drago s'adresse à Ron pour la dernière fois.


Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour pour cette occasion bien spéciale. Je vous explique. Aujourd'hui, ca fait cinq mois environs que je me suis mise à l'écriture de fanfiction et j'avais envie de marquer le coup. Il faut savoir qu'à mes « débuts », je ne publiais pas sur ce site, mais sur un autre (voir mon profil), ayant découvert ce magnifique site qu'un peu plus tard. Ceci est un de mes tous premiers Os (le troisième pour être plus précis). Vous allez sans doute me demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas mis mon tout premier. Ma réponse est simple, je ne l'ai jamais publié…. Pourquoi pas le deuxième alors ? La raison est que j'ai reçu des demandes afin d'en faire une fic et que par conséquent, il sera effacé et remplacé très bientôt, ce qui nous amène à celui là, je l'aime beaucoup même s'il n'est pas parfait. Je l'ai un petit peu corrigé, (vraiment un tout petit peu, car j'avais la flemme, et je ne voulais pas qu'il perde son « authenticité », si je puis dire). Je n'ai pas le talent de J.K Rowling, ni de certains auteurs de ce site mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les personnages, ni les lieux, il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.

Résumé : Drago s'adresse à Ron pour la dernière fois.

Si Seulement

Je me rappelle, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, c'était dans le hall de Poudlard, on avait onze ans. Tu t'es moqué de mon prénom, et moi de toi et de ta pauvreté. A l'époque, j'étais jeune et influencé par cet homme horrible qui était mon père. Il m'a appris à haïr et à mépriser ta famille, à aimer le seigneur des ténèbres, à rêver du jour ou il reviendrait, à détester Potter et les sangs de bourbe. J'ai grandit en pensant que seul un sang pur était digne d'utiliser la magie. Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes, peut-être serions nous devenu amis.

Je t'ai toujours dénigré, rabaissé plus bas que terre. Pour moi, tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un souffre douleur, quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais déverser toute la haine que j'avais en moi. Si tu savais, mon père me battait depuis mes cinq ans. J'avais besoin de détruire une personne, comme on me détruisait. Ca me semblait normal. Après tout, si on me le faisait à moi, pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de le faire ? Si seulement j'avais été moins bête.

Nous avons grandit et mes sentiments à ton égard se sont transformés. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, te trouver et te demander pardon. Mais comment aurais-je pu le faire ? Tu étais constamment avec eux, et moi ? Tu me détestais, me traitais de tous les noms, mais ça, je peux le comprendre, après tout ce que j'ai pu te dire et te faire, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Je haïssais Potter et cette Miss-je-sais-tout de Granger, parce qu'ils t'avaient dans leurs vies et ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de cette chance. Tu étais toujours présent pour eux à les faire rire pour qu'ils oublient leurs peurs, les soutenir dans leurs moments de doute, je sais que tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour les protéger, y compris te sacrifier. Si seulement tu avais été là pour moi aussi.

Je t'ai vu malheureux, mais tes amis s'en fichaient. J'aurais voulu te prendre dans mes bras, te réconforter, te dire que tout irait bien, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais un Malefoy, toi un Weasley. J'étais un serpentard, toi un gryffondor. J'étais riche, tu étais pauvre. J'aimais le mal et toi le bien. A croire que tout devait nous séparer. Si seulement tout avait été différent.

Je ne pensais qu'à toi, tu m'obsédais. Je voulais que tu me regardes, que tu me parles, même si ce n'était que pour m'insulter. Je m'étais résigné à ne recevoir que ça de ta part. J'avais si mal que bien des fois, j'ai failli craquer et te dire ce que je ressentais vraiment. Si seulement, j'avais été moins lâche.

Et puis ce jour est arrivé. Tu t'es approché de moi et devant tes amis, les miens, et Poudlard tout entier, tu me les as dit. Ces mots que je voulais tant entendre. Tu m'aimais. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu t'embrasser, toucher tes lèvres qui j'en suis sûr m'auraient envoyé au septième ciel. Tu avais prit le risque de te faire rejeter de tous, juste pour moi. Ah le fichu courage des gryffondors. Mais la situation n'était plus la même. Si seulement, tu me l'avais dit plus tôt.

Voldemort était revenu et je savais que si nous étions ensemble, il se serait servi de toi pour m'obliger à lui obéir et je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il te fasse le moindre mal. Alors j'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour nous, je t'ai rejeté. Mon cœur s'est brisé quand j'ai compris que je n'aimerais que toi. Au fond de moi, je me disais que quand la guerre serait terminée, je pourrais te révéler ce que je ressentais réellement, que nous pourrions vivre notre amour au grand jour. Si seulement j'avais été moins idéaliste.

J'ai vu tes magnifiques yeux s'éteindre quand je t'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous. Humilié et en larme, tu es partis de la grande salle en courant, sans savoir que tu étais suivit par tes amis et sous leurs yeux, tu t'es jeté de la tour d'astronomie. Tu n'avais pas compris que j'avais fait ça pour te protéger. Ce qui me tue, c'est que tu sois mort sans savoir que je t'aimais. Si seulement Voldemort n'était pas revenu.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans que tu es parti. J'ai trahi mon père et le seigneur des ténèbres. La guerre est finie depuis trois mois. Harry a gagné mais tu dois sans doute le savoir. On voit tout de l'autre coté, n'est ce pas ? La vie reprend son cours peu à peu mais je dois avouer que c'est quand même dur. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, il s'appelle Randy. Il ne te ressemble en rien, je crois que c'est mieux, ça aurait été trop douloureux. C'est un homme très bien, pourtant certains jours, je me demande ce que serait ma vie si seulement il était toi.

Voilà, j'ai terminé. Je ne reviendrais plus maintenant. Ce n'est pas que je veuille t'oublier, loin de là, mais il est temps que je tourne la page et que j'accorde une véritable chance à Randy. Tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas facile, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. Ca y est, je pleure, tu as vu dans quel état tu me mets, ma belette ? Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. J'attendrais avec impatience le moment ou toi et moi seront réunis de l'autre coté. Si seulement c'était demain.

C'est fini, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. Soyez quand même un peu indulgent, c'était à mes débuts. lol

A bientôt

Mév'


End file.
